


Demon among us

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Games, Gen, Humor, переписки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули проснулся в октябре и решил поиграть в Among Us.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Demon among us

Просыпаться в октябре не было никакого смысла, как выяснилось. Очередная эпидемия чумы ещё не закончилась, новая пока не началась, всё было как обычно, только людишки ходили в масках. Кроули, по-хорошему, можно было бы снова перевернуться на другой бок и уснуть, но тело взбунтовалось и потребовало сводить его в комнату для слива лишних жидкостей, а после этой прогулки почему-то наотрез отказалось засыпать дальше. Ну прекрасно.

Перевернувшись под одеялом на другой бок, Кроули включил телефон и полностью погрузился в бессмысленное листание ленты новостей. Не то чтобы он хотел найти что-то конкретное, просто сам процесс был настолько скучным, что буквально погружал в сон. Правда, не в этот раз. Потому что слишком уж часто в ленте выскакивали посты с какой-то новой игрой, вроде бы даже бесплатной и, судя по всему, очень популярной. Мысль о том, что он проспал что-то интересное, заставила Кроули проснуться окончательно и включить мыслительный процесс. 

Полчаса спустя игра была загружена на телефон, а демон уже назвал своего персонажа CrowleySnake и выбирал комнату для первого захода, планируя замутить себе стильный чёрный прикид. Не случилось. Первую игру ему пришлось играть за розового персонажа, и от этого демона прямо передёргивало. Во всяком случае, эту игру он выиграл. А вот следующую, в которой ему выпал фиолетовый костюм из доступных и роль предателя, Кроули позорно продул, успев замочить только одного члена экипажа. Только на третьей игре ему удалось всё же получить так долго ожидаемый чёрный костюм.

― Вот теперь сыграем, ― пробормотал он себе под нос. Демон уже успел понять, что эта игра может стать прекрасным инструментом для приведения людей к греху гнева с минимальными усилиями и определённым удовольствием. Можно будет играть по вечерам и разжигать конфликты между ничего не подозревающими игроками, бесить их и заставлять оскорблять друг друга… В общем, всё, как любил Кроули. 

Жаль только, что в этой игре ему не выпал «предатель», но и без него можно было бы прекрасно работать. Как только игра стартовала, Кроули, уже по привычному маршруту двинулся выполнять задания на космическом корабле, подозрительно поглядывая на двинувшегося за ним белого игрока с нимбом над головой: если Кроули убьют в самом начале игры, будет совсем не весело. Однако белый не приближался к нему на расстояние убийства. Такое ощущение, что он вообще не понял, как играть, и просто ходил за первым попавшимся игроком. 

Когда прозвучал первый призыв к собранию, Кроули не упустил своего.

 **Whitewing**  
Тело коричневого было в комнате связи

 **DrAGON**  
Какой кошмар…

 **Bzzzz**  
Кто-то видел что-то подозрительное? 

**Bookworm**  
Нет, а в чём вообще суть игры?

 **DrAGON**  
Кто пустил нуба в игру? 

Кроули размял пальцы и вступил в игру так, будто был для этого рождён.

**CrowleySnake**  
Мне кажется это был сэлфрепорт

**CrowleySnake**  
Я был на камерах слежения

**CrowleySnake**  
Уверен, что голубой зашёл в комнату связи сразу за коричневым 

**Bzzzz**  
Значит валим голубого

 **Whitewing**  
Погодите-ка, зачем бы мне тогда докладывать?

 **Whitewing**  
Я же не идиот

 **Bzzzz**  
А вот это сомнительно

 **Archgl.Mchl**  
Погодите, это глупо, вдруг чёрный лжет

**CrowleySnake**  
Если скипнем сейчас, нас всех перебьют

**Bzzzz**  
Голосуем за голубого

 **Whitewing**  
Погодите! 

**Bzzzz проголосовал  
CrowleySnake проголосовал**

**Whitewing**  
А что если чёрный предатель и просто всех валит?

**DrAGON проголосовал  
Bookworm проголосовал  
Sandal проголосовал**

**CrowleySnake**  
Могу пройти сканирование у тебя на глазах

**Archgl.Mchl**  
Он же сейчас умрёт

**CrowleySnake**  
Ну упс

Голосование было закончено, и голубой игрок вылетел в открытый космос. Судя по тому, что игра продолжилась, он был либо не единственным предателем, либо вообще не предателем. Историю о камерах наблюдения Кроули, конечно же, выдумал шутки ради, он всего лишь стоял рядом с нужной комнатой, чего было достаточно для лжи. Если она продержится достаточно долго, будет весело.

Белый игрок с ником Bookworm снова шатался за ним, будто бы привязанный питомец. Больше Кроули его не боялся, было понятно, что парень не разобрался в игре и просто держался рядом с тем, кому больше всего доверял, это было очевидно.

Следующим был убит игрок под ником DrAGON, и сбор на этот раз объявил Bzzzz.

 **Bzzzz**  
Прям в медпункте замочили, охуеть

 **Archgl.Mchl**  
Хорошо, что у меня стоит цензура

 **Archgl.Mchl**  
Не хочу знать что там под звёздочками написано

 **Bzzzz**  
очень смешно

 **Bzzzz**  
Кто-то что-то видел? должен быть ещё один предатель или два

**CrowleySnake**  
белый постоянно был со мной, мы проводку чинили

**Archgl.Mchl**  
Такое себе алиби

 **Bookworm**  
Это правда. Кажется, я начал разбирать, как играть

 **Bzzzz**  
быть не может

 **Bzzzz**  
Давайте замочим самого молчаливого?

**CrowleySnake**  
Хорошая идея

**Bzzzz проголосовал  
CrowleySnake проголосовал**

**Archgl.Mchl**  
Пропускать голосование не для вас, да? 

**Sandal  
Я не предатель!**

**Sandal проголосовал  
Bookworm проголосовал  
Archgl.Mchl проголосовал**

**Sandal**  
вы ещё пожалеете 

Оранжевый игрок вылетел в открытый космос. Кроули только довольно ухмылялся. В следующем заходе предатель начал саботировать работу корабля и всем пришлось хорошенько побегать. Белый нуб даже пару раз отставал от Кроули и вообще пропадал из поля зрения, но когда прозвучал следующий призыв к сборам, тот был ещё жив. Кроули даже испытал какого-то рода облегчение от этого открытия. 

**Bzzzz**  
Кто-то из вас прыгнул в вентиляцию после того как сломал электричество 

**Bzzzz**  
Либо фиолетовый, либо чёрный, так что колитесь

**CrowleySnake**  
Я вообще-то реактор чинил! Белый подтвердит

**Archgl.Mchl**  
Я проходил сканирование

**CrowleySnake**  
Чем докажешь?

**Archgl.Mchl**  
Почему ты даже не подозреваешь белого?

 **Bzzzz**  
Если бы белый был предателем, он бы давно прирезал чёрного, они же везде вместе ходят.

**CrowleySnake**  
Вот именно, он всё время со мной был! 

**Bzzzz**  
Мочим фиолетового

**Bzzzz проголосовал  
CrowleySnake проголосовал**

**Archgl.Mchl**  
Придурки

**Bookworm проголосовал  
Archgl.Mchl проголосовал**

Вообще-то тут то и должно было всё закончиться, но нет. Кроули внезапно осознал, что среди оставшихся троих был предатель и судя по всему, это был зелёный игрок. Уходить из столовой с кнопкой немедленного собрания было опасно, оставаться одному было опасно, но и быть рядом с зелёным было опасно. 

Повезло, что зелёный, видимо, решил, что сможет выманить их и разделить, саботировав корабль. Он убежал в один из коридоров. Белый игрок остался рядом с Кроули. Десять секунд до срочного вызова, девять, восемь… Зелёный вернулся в столовую и принялся бегать вокруг них, будто бы навязчивая муха. Четыре, три, два…

Кроули созвал собрание. Оставался последний ход.

**CrowleySnake**  
Мочим его, белый!

**Bzzzz**  
Чёрный, блять, белый и есть предатель!

**CrowleySnake**  
Болтай больше, уже всё ясно!

**Bookworm проголосовал**

 **Bookworm**  
Сыграем ещё в этой же комнате?

**CrowleySnake проголосовал  
Bzzzz проголосовал**

**CrowleySnake**  
Можно, в принципе

**CrowleySnake**  
Может мне выпадет импостер и я покажу как надо играть!

**Bzzzz**  
Ты придурок…

Голосование было окончено. Кроули тупо пялился в экран, который сообщал ему, что он проиграл, а предателями были белый с оранжевым. То есть белый… Белый. Белый нуб. Который своими руками никого не убил, выиграл эту игру? Серьёзно? Что же это за монстр такой? 

Зайти в эту же комнату Кроули не рискнул. Он вообще выключил игру, схватившись за голову. Его обставили в этой игре, он больше никогда не сможет с доверием относиться к игрокам в белых костюмах, этот способ злить людей придётся отложить и забыть навсегда… Может, лечь спать сразу на столетие? Тогда он точно забудет этот позор, да и игра выйдет из моды.

Впрочем, уснуть ему не дал телефонный звонок.

― Так и знал, что ты проснулся, Кроули! Не хочешь заглянуть на вино?

― Карантин же, ангел, ― тихо простонал демон, падая на подушки.

― Моему магазину позволено работать с ограничением по посетителям. Если ты придёшь, я буду иметь полное право больше никого в зал не пускать. К тому же, если будем сидеть рядом, играть будет интереснее!

Кроули закатил глаза, думая о том, что ангелу только бы не пускать посетителей, а через секунду до него дошло.

― Что ты сказал? Играть?

― Ну да, играть, ― подтвердил жизнерадостный голос на том конце линии. ― В эту смешную игру «Среди нас». Ловко я тебя провёл в последнем заходе, правда? Знал, что если ты есть в игре, то можно расслабиться и поручить всё тебе, ты прекрасно справился!

Кроули почувствовал, как мир закружился вокруг него. С каких это пор его ангел играет в компьютерные игры? Его допотопный ПК вообще такое тянет? У него хоть интернет проведён? Или, может, пока Кроули спал, Азирафаэль купил себе современный телефон и научился им пользоваться?

― Правда, ангел, ловко провёл... ― растерянно пробормотал он, смотря широко раскрытыми глазами в потолок своей спальни. Это же сколько он проспал, чтобы пропустить тот момент, когда ангел стал таким искусным манипулятором?

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
